


Bracing for Impact

by Emypony



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, a bunch of oneshots in different settings but they connect, but not really, haha theres like 3 pics of it on the internet, it's everything you've ever wanted but like all in one, it's gonna start out pretty dark yo, owo, thats kind of like a spoiler i guess lol, the oc is just to have an explanation as to why things work, there's gonna be a LOT of, this isn't OC X CANON, time to add to the fandom yo, weird stuff tm, what more could you ever want?, y'all never thought you'd see that pairing did you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emypony/pseuds/Emypony
Summary: Tsurugi Yuuichi's world ended just as he gave up soccer for his brother. Playing with him one last time was all he had wanted, but he couldn't deny the boundless pang of sadness he felt just as he was fading away into nothingness. He told himself that it was okay, that he did the right thing. But he still wished there was another way. Yet...what are you supposed to do when a mysterious blue haired girl offers you a second chance at life?





	1. Epilogue

_Awake._ That's how it felt. It…no, this 'it' was a person. A very…numb person at that, and yet they felt. Unsure what, but it was there.

They tried to feel. To wake up. It was…black. No, this thing had a word for it…ah, yes, there it was. _Dark._

They were a he. A few more things came into the picture, as he could feel his body, but not really moving. What was this sensation? Falling? Or simply laying? He tried to feel around him, but to no avail, moving was next to impossible at this point, but he could slowly feel he was regaining control over his frozen limbs.

Nothing, for now. Alright, never mind about focusing on whatever his surroundings were. Trying to think about anything, he saw glimpses of light, movement, faces. What were these images? Visions or…damn, what were they called again? _Memories._

It felt like the right word, yeah. So he focused on what he could remember, which was...a boy…with spiky navy hair, and a…weird pony tail and curly strands of hair framing his face. Yellow, piercing eyes, black contouring them. Weird, he thought. Why would he be seeing this, at this moment? Who was this person?

Then, a word came to him. Brother. Then the letter K.

K…

_Kyou…?_

**_"Kyousuke…!"_** He opened his eyes, finding himself gasping the name without a second thought, as he jolted at the sound of his raspy voice. Looking around, it was indeed empty, although it wasn't particularly dark. Or else he couldn't have been able to see himself, which he was capable of.

Turning around, he took in what he could see. Not black, definitely. Moreso a…dark purple, some blotches of blood red covering the 'skies', and an indefinite void at the bottom. He gulped, looking down, then shook his head. Yep, not going to look down anymore.

Now that he had a somewhat grip on…well, whatever this was, there were other questions to be addressed. Who was he? Why was he here? He had a vague feeling he wasn't supposed to be…well, alive.

 _"Tsurugi Yuuichi."_ A voice spoke behind him, making his blood run cold. He gulped, feeling a drop of sweat run down the side of his forehead. He didn't dare turn around.


	2. Chapter 1

Yuuichi sighed as he looked at the shirt he was now holding in his hands. He looked at the dark grey-ish cherry red that adorned most of it, with charcoal colored accents decorating the sides. He put it on with relative ease, as it seemed to be a perfect fit, tailored specifically for him.  
  
Looking at the coffee table in front of him, he picked up the diamond shaped opal crystal that he was gifted with by that blue haired girl, and put it over his heart, on top of the shirt. It clasped automatically to the fabric, a cloak of the same color family materializing around him. Speaking of the girl, Yuuichi still didn't know who she was. Was it a mistake to accept her offer?  
  
~~~~  
  
"Tsurugi Yuuichi." She had voiced. The navy haired boy gulped roughly, his throat feeling as dry as a desert. He didn't know why he felt like that. In fact, how did he even know she was calling out for him? In truth, he couldn't even remember his own name, and he was more than certain that no other person was around him.  
  
Exhaling loudly he mustered the strength to turn around and face the voice. Though what he saw took him by surprise. No more than a few meters away, stood a girl. She looked a little shorter than he was, but he couldn't determine her age based on the voice, neither by her appearance.  
  
"Who...who are you?" He found himself saying, still difficult to get accustomed to using his vocal chords, and hearing his own voice after what felt like eons of silence.  
  
The girl began walking closer, slowly. "I see you are still numb from your slumber. That's alright, you'll warm up in no time." Yuuichi blinked. What was she talking about? He opened his mouth to try and speak again, but was stopped abruptly by her raised hand. "My identity is of no concern to you at the moment. I am here for one sole reason."  
  
He slightly tilted his head as he watched her stop in front of him. He could asses her features now. Bright hazel eyes, accompanied by a turquoise colored hair. Her face was round, and her build was lithe in comparison to him. She seemed even shorter up close, but that wasn't the most detrimental aspect of hers.  
  
She wore a blood colored cloak, with golden accents on the ends. He had a...somewhat bad feeling about all of this. "I came here to make a deal."  
  
He blinked in confusion at her words. Deal? What could she possibly offer him, and he, in return?  
  
"Your life. You will solely belong to me, in exchange for another chance to live." He froze in place, as she spoke those words. His life? Chance to live? "I'm sure you've noticed that there's something going on. At this exact moment, you're not really living. You're a wandering soul lost in the void. I cannot tell you your story, for it is up to you to find out, but I can offer you the opportunity to experience it yourself and much more."  
Yuuichi frowned. "And what...what do you get out of this, if I accept? I'll give you my life but It's not like I can...do too much." At least he had some kind of logic left, despite his absence of a physical body. The girl smiled. "That will not be a problem. You'll be training alongside others as well. So, what do you say?"  
  
~~~~  
  
" _Tch._ " He expressed as he made sure the collar of his shirt was all set. Why did he agree to this, again? It was probably the lack of remorse that he felt and the thought of being left alone into that endless void. He...did not like the idea. At all. Something about the silence and the darkness of the place, made it really eerie.  
  
Sighing, he gave himself one last look and then exited the temporary room he was granted with. He walked down a dimly lit hall, where he was instructed to go. The girl, whose name was 'Emy' as he had learned so not long ago, told him to go to the concert room...whichever that one was. The building he was in wasn't so big, so not that hard to navigate. He'd been told how the doors to the room in question looked, and he quickly found himself in front of them. An overwhelming feeling of anxiety washed over him, and he could feel his heartbeat pick up. Gulping, he shook his head and manned up. It was just a 'meeting' wasn't it? Letting out a deep breath, he pressed on the handle of one of the doors and entered the room. It was relatively big, other hooded and un-hooded figures around, loitering on the seats or on the small podium in front of the room. They turned his heads at him, making him feel like prey under a hunter's gaze. He took a few steps down, not wanting to stay right in the door.  
  
One of them smiled, another to do a double take when they saw him. What, had they seen a ghost? Emy told him he wasn't dead anymore, right? _...right?  
_  
He took in everyone around him, or so, the faces he could see at least. A teal haired boy with brown eyes, a hidden meaning behind his gaze. Another boy, had ocean blue eyes. He looked up at him with a content smile. A brown haired boy, with a white headband was watching from afar. His eyes bore right into Yuuichi's, analyzing him, although no malice seemed to be present in his orbs. Perched on a windowsill was a figure with dark navy, fluffy hair. He had glanced at him when he entered the room, but returned to staring out the window with his icy look.  
  
That was about all the people he could take a look at, as the others had a cloak over their head, for some reason. Most of them seemed either as tall as him or shorter, and they appeared to be somewhat younger. There were a total of around 9 people in the said room, himself included. Suddenly, all the attention turned to the entrance as the doors opened and inside walked the said blue haired girl, followed by a pink haired person with bright blue eyes.  
  
One of the people he saw earlier, suddenly changed demeanor as he saw the boy following Emy. "Ooh, Kirino-senpai. You fit right in with the girls!" 'Kirino' glared at him, but before he could retort, the girl answered for him, patting his head as she passed by. "Zip it Kariya, you'll get your banter later. We have work to do." Kariya crossed his arms with a 'hmph' and pretended he was unaffected by all of this. Just as they passed him, the boy following Emy halted in front of him, a look of shock and disbelief adorning his face. He muttered a few words to himself almost as if he tried to convince himself this was real.  
  
Yuuichi raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what this whole thing was supposed to mean. He was starting to doubt wether or not he was actually glowing but he didn't notice it. Kirino turned to Emy, speaking somewhat quietly.  
" _But how...?_ "  
  
"It would require me to sit here an entire day and tell you how and why and we don't really have time for that. Maybe some other day, no? Or you could as him if you want."  
  
"N-no, I think I'm good." _What, now they're afraid of me?_ This slightly upset Yuuichi. What was going on? Was he really going to be kept in the dark like that?  
  
"Alright, everyone's here I suppose? Good. You will be in pairs for now. You'll receive your instructions through the crystals I gave all of you earlier. They will also act as communication devices between each other. Luckily, they're bound to you so you can't lose them."  
  
"Good thing, because if Kariya's head wasn't stuck to his neck he'd lose that too." Kirino said, snickering.  
"Hey!" Kariya said, trying to reach his 'offender' but failing due to his height. A few other chuckles were heard throughout the room. Emy had smiled as well, rolling her eyes. "And that's why you two will go together."  
"Wait what!" Both of them said in unison. The girl smiled and waved. "Good luck~! Now, let's see. Kishibe. Yukimura. Kurosaki." upon saying those three names, the 3 boys he had first noticed when he entered, walked up to her. "Lalaya, Okita."  
  
" _Woo_!" A voice was heard, as a girl jumped over the desks, landing right down. The other figure kept a steady hand on the swords they seemed to adorn on their waist, as they also went next to the previous girl. Pulling the hood down, a tan tall boy with dark purple hair came into light. "Try not to break any of your legs even before we start, will you?"  
  
"Oh shush! This'll be great!" She beamed, doing a little twirl, her hood coming off as well, a long galactic purple ponytail coming into view.  
  
Emy smiled. "That'll be all of you. Dismissed." Kirino was about to say something to her, but he was shot a glare and so he shut his mouth. Yuuichi himself wanted to say something but abstained from doing so. He didn't know anything about these people so he might as well stay quiet.  
  
All of the members went towards the exit, and he watched everyone from in front pass by him. It was as the last hooded person was about to leave as the girl whistled for him. "Oi! Not you. Come here." She motioned to Yuuichi as well to come closer, as she stepped down from the small podium. He was now next to the shorter person. They were the only ones left. Emy crossed her arms and sighed. "Oh boy. Now, how do I put this."  
  
Yuuichi finally felt safe enough to talk. "So...we're partners?"  
  
She smirked. "You've got that right."  
  
Yuuichi frowned slightly turned to the other person. Something was off but he wasn't quite sure what. He looked down at the other individual, but was unsure what to do. "Well, if we're to work together, maybe we should start with that hood?" He said, a bit annoyed. The person sighed and put the cowl down, still looking away. It was when he turned towards Yuuichi that both of them kind of stared in shock at each other.  
  
Same navy blue colored hair, the indistinguishable slanted copper eyes and the identical small mole beneath the mouth. He blinked a few times then turned to Emy, who just falsely coughed a couple of times.  
"Well, now that we got THAT out of the way-"  
  
"No we didn't! What the hell is this?!" He said a bit louder. "You've told me absolutely nothing ever since you got me here and I'm just about done with being kept in the dark."  
  
She sighed. "Alright alright, let me make this easy for you two. Yuuichi, meet, well, Yuuichi. You from another timeline. Clear enough?"  
  
" ** _What?_** " They both said in unison, looking at her. They even had the same voice! Though that was unbeknownst to them. The taller boy looked at the shorter one with a bit of disbelief. "...That's how I sound like? I always thought my voice was deeper." The other Yuuichi didn't reply, and only looked away.  
  
"Yup. Get used to it. Now, ta-ta, we need something to call you two since having the same name might be confusing." Emy said, cupping her palms together. "And I've got just the thing!"  
  
"...You really planned this out didn't you."  
  
"What, who, me? Of course not! What made you think so?"  
  
He rolled his eyes as the shorter boy looked away with one hand on his other arm. Grantedly, due to his past he was a bit shyer when it came to social interactions. And being put into such a bizarre situation didn't help either.  
"Right, names! You-" pointing to the spiky haired boy. "will be 'Yuui'! And you-" she said, pointing to the remaining person "will be 'Chi'. Sounds simple, yeah?"  
  
"...so you just divided the name up. Wow, that sounds very 'smart'. It's stupid, I'm not doing this." 'Yuui' said.  
"Well do **YOU** have any better ideas?" He was about to say something, but upon a raised eyebrow for Emy, he backed down and shut his mouth. "That's what I thought. And besides, you'll see it'll be fine! Once we get you two up and running, you'll be a great team! I know it."  
  
"...What makes you so sure that this will work?" Chi finally spoke, although quietly.  
  
"OH, it'll work alright. _I have a hunch..._ " She said, cracking her knuckles and smiling a tad...creepily. It sent chills down both of the boys' spines.  
  
After a bit of silence, Yuui looked up at her. "So? You said training. Where are we going?"  
  
Emy came closer to them, putting one hand on her hip. "You'll be training at a place called _God Eden_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was for chapter 1! I hope this made some sense??? It'll all become clearer in the next chapters (hopefully xD) I'll explain both their out of character behaviors soon, so until then just enjoy the ride!

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, a pretty short prologue of a story I've had for a little while now. I hope it seems interesting enough ^^
> 
> I want to apologize if it seems stiff. I haven't written in about 5 years but I'm going to give this my best shot, even if I'm not entirely sure how to even begin, haha. The summary also didn't give me enough space to write what I needed. I'm a fanfiction noob owo
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated, as well as kudos!
> 
> I'll try to update this as soon as I can but I want to see if anyone would be genuinely interested in the clusterf*ck that this whole thing is and will be, lol.


End file.
